This Could Be The End of Everything
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: Kurt suddenly breaks up with Blaine with no warning. Blaine, confused and heartbroken, is desperate to find out why the love of his life is no longer his. Let's just say it involves spies on the inside. That's not stalkerish, right? Right?
1. Hurting

1. Hurting

"I have something to tell you, Blaine," Kurt said, staring intently at the Lima Bean logo on his coffee cup. He breathed in a deep sigh and refused to look Blaine in the eyes.

"What is it, Kurt? You know you can tell me anything," the shorter boy replied warmly, giving him a smile to try and lighten the mood, and failing. He continued to act cool and casual on the outside, but in the pit of his stomach he knew this couldn't be good news. But what could it be? The pair had been happily dating for over a year. They were in love. Well, Blaine was in love. Completely, head-over-heels, and irrevocably in love. And he'd thought Kurt was, too. He'd told him he was, and it seemed like he'd meant it. So why was he sitting here now, his boyfriend's gorgeous glasz eyes filled with worry and sadness, feeling more distant from the love of his life than ever before?

"I'm…" Kurt started, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Blaine looked at him warmly, which didn't help Kurt at all. He looked at the cup in his hands, debating whether or not he should stall and take a sip. His palms were sweating, as was the rest of him, which would have thoroughly disgusted him had his mind not been on other things much more important. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, letting it all out in one breath, "I'mbreakingupwithyou."

Suddenly, the clock stopped ticking. The world stopped spinning. The people in the coffee shop disappeared. Everything became dark and black, at least in Blaine's mind. He didn't know whether to start crying or start breaking something. He finally settled on gasping out, "Wh-what?"

"Oh, please, dear god, don't let me say it again," Kurt pleaded.

"Wh-why?" Blaine really didn't want to know, but he really did. He looked into Kurt's eyes, which held sadness, grief and…heartbreak?

"I…just…can't…" Kurt couldn't get the words out. Blaine shook his head in shock. Kurt got up from his seat and said, "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Blaine." As he turned to leave, Kurt tried to stay strong, but he wanted more than anything to run back to his seat and press his lips to Blaine's. He kept his head up and didn't look back, knowing that if he did he'd probably lose his mind and never get it back. He made his way to his Navigator, holding back tears with every inch of his being. When he finally opened the door and got inside, the tears just wouldn't behave and came flooding out like two waterfalls were embedded in his face. He remembered having to drive home a drunken Blaine after Rachel's house party disaster. He had been acting like a child, belting out the lyrics to Teenage Dream as loud as possible and crossing his arms and pouting whenever Kurt had shushed him from the driver's seat. He remembered Blaine ordering Kurt's coffee for him, having memorized his order by heart. He remembered their first kiss, so sweet and gentle and innocent. He remembered how he'd felt driving home that day, happier than he'd ever felt in his life. He sobbed now, completely devastated and broken hearted. He'd just let go the love of his life. But he knew, deep in his heart, that he'd done the right thing. He couldn't be selfish anymore. He had to do what would keep Blaine safe.

He began gasping for air repeatedly before letting out a big sob again. He felt like a child, but didn't care. He knew he couldn't drive home until he was less than hysterical, so he just sat in the parking lot, sobbing so much he thought his eyes would dry out. He sniffed and turned on the radio, only to be greeted by the song Blaine had sung to Kurt when Kurt transferred back to McKinley, "Somewhere Only We Know." He began to sob even harder, if that were even possible, remembering how his former boyfriend's beautiful and incredible voice had suited the song so perfectly.

He heard his phone begin to play "Baby, It's Cold Outside" and he almost completely lost it, knowing that was the ringtone he'd set up for Blaine's texts or calls. He checked his phone which informed him he had one new message. He opened it to find a text that read, "Can we please talk about this? I love you way too much to let you go. Ever. Please, let's just talk. I'm sure we can work it all out. -B." Kurt let out a fresh wave of tears, knowing that this could never be solved. Blaine wouldn't understand. He'd say he could take care of himself. That they'd still have each other. But that was impossible.

Kurt thought about the moment that caused him to make the worst decision of his life.

_Kurt had the best boyfriend in the world_,_ better than he could've ever imagined. He had great friends, his dad was in perfect health, he was on the high honor roll. Nothing could be better._

_Karofsky, though. That was the one problem. It was as if he'd never apologized to Kurt. Santana disbanded the Bully Whips and had "thrown Karofsky a coming-out party," as she had put it. In the form of a nasty rumor. Karofsky was immediately appointed Kurt's position as the butt of any and all gay jokes. He got a slushie facial almost every day, and Santana didn't seem to feel sad or guilty. It was as if she was proud of her work._

_Karofsky was mortified. He jumped to conclusions and immediately blamed Kurt for what had happened, claiming that if he'd never been born he could live a normal life. He made Kurt's life a living hell once again, shoving him into lockers whenever he saw him, spray painting the word "fag" all over the outside of his house and Navigator. Kurt tried to stray strong, thinking he'd dealt with this neandrathal once, he could do it again. This kid was either incredibly confused and hurt, or didn't have a nice bone in his body, Kurt had told himself. Just be strong. _

_He hadn't told Blaine. He didn't want him to have to worry about him. Even more so, he didn't want Blaine to get hurt. So he kept his mouth shut, thinking he could handle it on his own. He didn't tell his dad, either. In front of the glee kids and Mr. Schue he pretended not to be bothered by it. But he knew they were worried for him._

_One day he was walking down the hall, gushing to Rachel about he and Blaine's date the night before, Rachel for once not interjecting and just looking at him with warmth in her eyes and a smile on her face. _

_Suddenly Kurt felt the all too familiar feeling of Karofsky's big hand on his shoulder, and, acting on instinct, immediately blocked his body with his hands. His shoulder, hands and the side of his face met with the cold lockers, scattering his books and papers everywhere. Rachel, without a second thought, bent down to pick them up for Kurt, giving Karofsky her iciest glare when he told her to "f off." Rachel handed the books and papers to Kurt and stood her ground, watching Karofsky if he made a wrong move. _

_"You still dating that fag, huh, Kurt?" Karofsky asked, giving Kurt a tiny shove with every, "Huh? You two done it yet, huh? Tell me, Kurt! What're you so afraid of?" _

_"Leave him alone, you-" Rachel was about to launch into one of her finely-tuned insults decorated with big, intelligent words when Karofsky turned and glared at her._

_"Look, I don't wanna hit a girl. You gonna make me?" He held out a fist threateningly, and Rachel looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt, still terrified, just nodded, and Rachel slowly began to back away, her conscience screaming for her to sock Karofsky square in the jaw, to give him what he deserved. But she knew that that would just make the situation worse for Kurt. He'd mock him for needing a girl to protect him. So, despite being incredibly hesitant, Rachel left, only to go directly to Principal Figgins._

_Karofsky turned on Kurt, glaring at him with a look that shook Kurt to his core. "I see you with that prick again, he's gonna pay for it. You hear me?" _

_"What, are you jealous?" Kurt hissed, and he felt Karofsky's grip tighten on his shoulder. "I've told you once and I'll say it again: you aren't even close to being my type, and I will never have even the slightest interest in you. Now why can't you-" Kurt was silenced by Karofsky's fist to his face. Everyone else had already gone to class, the teachers too busy beginning their curriculum to notice the events happening in the halls. _

_"Now you listen to me, Lady," Karofsky growled, "I find out you're still with that douche, the Fury is going to make sure he changes his mind! Got it?" Kurt froze, forgetting all his surroundings and even Karofsky. How could he stay with Blaine and literally put him directly in harm's way? He couldn't. He had to break up with him, no matter how heartbreaking it would be. Transferring wouldn't do any difference, Karofsky could show up at that school or at Kurt's house. Or the Lima Bean. _

_"Let that boy down!" The thick accent of their principal brought Kurt back to Earth. He looked to see Principal Figgins pointing an accusatory finger at Karofsky, with Rachel marching not far behind, a look of complete hatred on her face. As Figgins took Karofksy to his office, Rachel walked up to Kurt and asked if there was anything else she could do. Kurt just shook his head, his eyes telling her he was a million miles away in a terrible, terrible place. _

_He knew the decision he had to make. Even if Karofsky gets in trouble for this, that's not going to change anything. It didn't before when Sue expelled him, did it?_

_Kurt left Rachel standing in the hall as he walked to the men's room as calmly as possible. He checked his eye, which now had a purple rim around it. Great. How was he going to explain this to the glee club, to Carole or his dad? He had to come up with something._

_But even worse than that conversation is going to be, he had to break up with Blaine._

And now here he was, sitting in the Lima Bean parking lot, having done the horrible deed. He looked at himself in his rear view mirror. Perfect. All that crying had washed away the makeup he'd put on to cover up the black eye. Now it could be seen perfectly. He turned on the ignition and drove away as fast as possible without exceeding the speed limit more than five miles per hour. As soon as he got home he ran downstairs, thanking the lord under his breath his father wasn't home. He flopped down on his bed, despite the intense pain this caused his eye. He tried not to cry, but the tears continued to fall.

He'd just let go of the one thing that had actually made him entirely happy. And he couldn't get it back.


	2. A Little Help From The Loud Mouth

2. A Little Help From The Loud-Mouth

Blaine looked up at his ceiling, listening to the rain hit his windows violently. His dorm room door was suddenly open wide as his friends Wes and David broke in. David sat on the chair by Blaine's desk and said, "Dude, what's up with you? You haven't left that bed since Friday, you're hair is a mess, and you're surrounded by chocolate and used tissues." Meanwhile Wes had picked up one tissue to examine and quickly dropped it as if on cue when David spoke.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Blaine choked out, not looking either of the boys in the eye. He wished they'd just leave him alone to rot and die a quiet, peaceful death. He thought about it for a while. After all, who would really miss him? His family hated what he was (that's why he transferred to Dalton, despite what he told Kurt. He had been bullied, that was all true. When he told his parents why, they were so disappointed they sent him to a boarding school), Kurt didn't love him anymore.

"If you never talk, it'll just get all bottled up and you might explode," Wes warned him in an almost singsongy voice, wiping his gavel with a velvet cloth. God, that boy and his gavel.

"Maybe I want to explode," Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

"Dude, speak up, we can't hear you," David said, picking up the chocolates and tissues with his pointer finger and thumb, keeping them a "safe" distance away from his body and the rest of his fingers and throwing them in the small garbage can every dorm is given.

"I said, maybe I want to explode!" Blaine practically shouted into his pillow, lying on his stomach.

"Dude, c'mon, we're your friends," Wes said, carefully setting the gavel in it's special case with the words "Wes' Gavel" engraved on the side in cursive.

"K-K-K-" Blaine tried to get the words out, but just couldn't. They were too terrifying to hear in his own head, let alone coming out of his mouth.

"K-k-k…kangaroos?" David guessed, and Blaine shook his head.

"Candles?" Wes suggested, to which Blaine let out a sob, remembering his Regional's duet with Kurt.

"Ok, he's crying at the word candles…is it…um…" Blaine rolled his eyes at the two boy's cluelessness. They had to be kidding. After a while of listening to the two guess ridiculous options, Blaine finally cracked.

"Kurt dumped me, ok?" Blaine exploded, throwing a pillow in David's direction. David was too stunned to dodge it and it hit him right in the face.

"Aw, dude…" Wes started sympathetically.

"Why?" David asked, his eyes staring at the ceiling, practically not even there. He was taking this much harder than you'd expect…a little creepy, until Blaine remembered he'd known David since kindergarten and they were practically brothers.

"I…I don't know," Blaine admitted, now facing the boys, but still in bed. "We were at the Lima Bean and he just did it. Just like that." Blaine snapped his fingers for effect, but no noise came.

"Wow," Wes said, "douche."

Blaine shot him a vicious glare and growled, "Kurt is _not_ a douche." He ignored Wes and David's shocked expression at his sudden intense anger and continued. "He's the best, most beautiful person I've ever met. He must have a reason. He has to have a reason."

Blaine, suddenly realizing what he has to do to get the love of his life back, looked at his two friends and said, "Guys? Get out."

"Wait, you're mad? I'm sorry, dude, I didn't-" Wes started, but Blaine cut him off.

"I'm not mad. I've just got a lot of thinking to do." Wes and David were confused, but didn't question him further. Instead, they backed away slowly to the door they had so casually busted open, Wes making sure to hold tight onto his gavel as if Blaine might try to steal it due to uncontrollable rage. As soon as they were out the door Blaine flew out of bed, immediately losing his balance and toppling over onto the floor, having not used his legs for two days straight. He reached for the iPhone on his desk and quickly dialed Rachel's number. It rang twice until her controlling and confident voice came over the line.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I need your help," Blaine responded, not even bothering to say hello.

Rachel got to school the next day, confident as ever. But today, her mission was not to land a solo at Sectionals, it was to find and keep an eye on Kurt. He hadn't spoken to her all weekend. No one knew where he'd been. He hadn't even been with Mercedes. Now Rachel was searching the halls to find the countertenor. When finally she found him in an all-black ensemble with his hair holding hardly any hairspray, she was immediately concerned.

"Kurt, what happened?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. She sort of knew, but since he dumped Blaine, why would he seem so upset?

He let out a sad sigh and said, "Oh, nothing. Just a little tired."

"So tired you decided to dress in all black and not do your hair?" Kurt, knowing he wasn't convincing her, nodded anyway, giving her a smile that was supposed to be reassuring but she knew was fake.

"Does this have anything to do with…you know…Blaine?" Kurt's posture became even more perfect, if possible, when she spoke the last word. He coughed uncomfortably.

"Not at all," Kurt said in his most official tone. Rachel knew he was a filthy liar, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, you can come to me if you need to, ok?" She gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking off to class. During the whole session all she could think about Kurt and what could've possessed him to end things with Blaine when he was so clearly deeply in love. She barely made it through the rest of her classes, Kurt being nowhere to be found at lunch.

She practically ran to Glee club rehearsal to find that no one else was there yet. She sat down in a chair in the back of the room, waiting for someone, anyone to come. Next was Mercedes, then Brittany and Santana at the same time with their pinkies linked, then Finn, who sat next to Rachel and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She was pulled out of her train of thought momentarily at her gorgeous boyfriend. Then, she remembered her objective and turned back to the door. Puck, Lauren, Sam, Quinn, Mike and Tina and finally Artie entered, but no Kurt. Finally, Artie spoke up. "Does anyone know where Kurt is?" he asked quietly.

"We don't know," Rachel said immediately. "But when he comes in, don't make a big deal about his current state."

As if on cue, Kurt walked in to the room and no one could hold in their gasps. Kurt Hummel was _slouching_. Kurt Hummel didn't slouch. Everyone immediately knew something was up.

The first to make a move was Finn, who jumped from his chair to greet Kurt. "What happened? I-I mean, dude, are you ok?"

"Don't call me dude ever again," Kurt hissed, making his way to his seat. Finn stood in his place, looking shocked and hurt at Kurt's sudden snapping at him. Confused and upset, he decided for once to keep his mouth shut and walked back to his seat next to Rachel.

Mercedes moved to Kurt and whispered, "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Kurt just shook his head and stayed quiet, signaling Mercedes to drop the subject. She did so, reluctantly.

Mr. Schue entered the room enthusiastically and humming some Journey song, about to open his mouth when he surveyed his students. They all looked worried and confused. His eyes fell on a miserable boy who he didn't recognize as Kurt at first. The boy was looking at his hands in his lap, trying desperately to keep the tears behind his eyelids. Immediately concerned, the teacher shot a glance at Rachel, who shrugged, despite knowing at least half of what was going on.

"Um, ok, guys, let's get started. I was thinking for Sectionals this year we should showcase every single talent we have in this room, because we have a lot of it. Mike, I want you dancing with Brittany again. Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, you're all getting big solos in a group number. Puck, Finn, Artie, Lauren, Quinn, Sam, Tina, you guys as well."

"Who, exactly, will be getting the big solo?" Rachel asked, going back to her normal self.

"Well, I was thinking our most neglected talent in the room should get the spot…Kurt?"

Great. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was sing right now. He thought if he opened mouth the only thing that would come out would be uncontrollable sobs. But how could he turn down a solo of any kind, let alone an entire song at Sectionals? Things would be no better then, he and Blaine may be friends, and Kurt might get stronger. He nodded and smiled weakly.

"You're sure, Kurt?" Kurt nodded more enthusiastically. He was positive.

"How could I say no?" Kurt choked out with a half-assed awkward giggle. A solo at Sectionals…what was he going to sing?

What was he going to _wear_?

_So, anything? -B_

Blaine texted Rachel the second they got out of classes. He needed to know what was going on with Kurt. If anything was wrong at all in any way, Blaine wanted to be able to be there with open arms for the one person he'd ever really loved.

Rachel looked at her phone sadly. She wanted to say yes terribly, but she couldn't. All she knew was that whatever had happened, Kurt definitely wasn't going to say anything about it. Reluctantly, she texted back a simple "No," knowing perfectly well that would crush Blaine. And it did.

He almost broke his phone when he flung it at the wall in anger. No? No? She hadn't learned anything? He knew he shouldn't be mad at Rachel, but he just couldn't help it. She should've pushed it out of him! She should've…

No. Kurt didn't need to be pushed. He shouldn't be pushed. That would just send him deeper into the hole he was in.

Suddenly, a bitter thought crossed Blaine's mind. _Had you ever thought maybe he broke up with you because he just doesn't love you anymore?_ the little voice in the back of his head hissed. _Maybe he's perfectly fine. He just doesn't want you anymore. This means he automatically has to be clinically depressed?_

Quickly he dialed the phone, refusing to accept this possibility. Kurt must love Blaine. He told him, didn't he? Every day they'd been together. Over the phone late at night when they'd sing lullabies to one another, at the Lima Bean when they talked about their days and how much they'd missed each other, in the morning when Blaine first woke up, he'd always get a text from Kurt saying "I love you." And Blaine would always respond, "I love you more!"

Yes. Kurt did love him, and he refused to believe he just stopped so suddenly.

"Blaine?" Rachel's voice sounded nervous, anxious.

"Yeah, it's me." Blaine tried to hide his frustration with the brown-eyed girl. "Please, tell me anything you can. Describe your every second with Kurt in grave detail."

"Ok, but you're not going to like it." She paused. "He seemed out of it when he got to school. His hair was hardly done, he was wearing all black, he had bags under his eyes, and was slouching. He hardly talked and refused to say what was wrong." Blaine smiled bittersweetly. The Kurt he knew and loved with all his heart. The one who thought he needed to be strong all the time. "Mr. Schue gave him a solo at Sectionals and I almost thought he was going to say no for a second. But he didn't. He was a mess, Blaine. You need to talk to him and work this out."

"Who says he's going to want to talk to me?" Blaine said bitterly. He knew it could be true. Maybe Kurt really didn't love him anymore. Maybe he never did.

It had never made sense to Blaine, in all honesty. Kurt, the incredibly good-looking boy with the fantastic voice and impeccable style. The boy who was heartbreakingly sexy without having to try at all, with the unforgettable glasz eyes and stunning porcelain skin. The boy who's personality was even more attractive than his looks, if that were possible. The way he was so passionate and heartfelt, but so sweet and playful at the same time. The way his eyes gave away the tiniest hint that he'd been through much more than he'd be willing to admit. How he acted like a diva when in fact he's a big teddy bear on the inside. How could this incredibly perfect person like someone so ordinary as Blaine? Blaine knew Kurt was completely out of his league the first time he laid eyes on him. That's mostly why he didn't pursue him romantically. He thought he didn't have a chance. And did he ever, really?

Had Kurt ever really loved him? How could he? He was so perfect and beautiful and magnificent and sultry and had the perfect sense of humor…Blaine was hardly good enough for him, in Blaine's opinion.

"Blaine, I'm positive Kurt is still in love with you. Why he would break up with you, I have yet to figure out. But I'm sure if you approached him he'd be more than thrilled." Blaine's confidence boosted slightly at this, but he still had the nagging thought in the back of his mind that she was wrong.

"Ok," he said finally, "I will."

**This story is quite more angsty than I'm used to writing! I think I might lighten it up a little with some Wevid or Brittana. I don't know, I think something needs to take a happy turn here pretty soon. Kurt and Blaine can't get back together yet, obviously, that would be a ridiculously short story. And I don't think Kurt is going to be opening up to anyone any time soon. That would be rushing it, I think. Maybe I'll just add in some random Wevid filler. Because who doesn't love Wevid? Until next time, Jenny out! 3**


	3. A Somewhat Evil Plot

3. A Somewhat Evil Plot

Wes and David sat in the Warbler's room, Wes polishing his gavel lovingly. They were trying to find a way for Blaine to be happy again. After all, he was their best friend, and Kurt or not, they wanted him to be happy somehow. With someone.

"Dude, would you stop obsessing over your damn gavel and help me here?" David hissed, chucking his pencil in Wes' direction. Wes dodged it at the last minute and gave his friend a what-the-hell-man look.

"Well, what exactly do you have in mind?" Wes carefully put the gavel back in it's mahogany case and shut the lid, brushing off any and all particles of dust.

"I dunno, but we gotta do something! I can't watch Blaine lose his mind like this."

"I don't think he's losing his mind," Wes said.

"He broke down crying in Warbler's practice and assumed the fetal position mumbling the lyrics to Blackbird. He's losing his mind." Wes shuddered at the sad (but also strangely hilarious) memory of Blaine's freak-out the other day.

"Ok, so he's losing his mind," Wes admitted. "How do we get him happy again?"

David jumped up out of his seat and pointed at Wes with his new pencil. "I propose we take him someplace a bunch of gay teenagers are bound to be hanging out and hook him up with someone new!"

Wes looked at him with suspicion. "Isn't that a little insensitive? He just got dumped by someone he clearly cared about, and now-"

"Hey, dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"But, I mean, he's my brother, you know? I want him to be happy and everything! But how am I supposed to help if he refuses to speak to me or even let me go in his room?" Finn had been rambling like this to Rachel for over half an hour. Rachel was looking at herself in the mirror, brushing her long brown hair. She knew it would be insensitive to roll her eyes at his mini-temper tantrum, so instead, she turned around in her stool and spoke her mind.

"Finn, may I be blunt?" He nodded. "I think you're worrying way too much about this. If Kurt wants to tell someone, Kurt will tell someone. In the mean time, I think we all just need to give him some space."

Finn looked at her like he didn't quite believe she was entirely telling the truth, but he didn't say more on the subject. Instead, he let Rachel chatter on about her idea for this week in glee club. He loved her with all his heart, but she was not always the easiest girl to fall for. But somehow that had intrigued him even more.

Kurt was lying in his bed, staring up at his white ceiling. He sighed. He'd stopped crying, that was progress. However he still found no point in fixing his hair to perfection if he didn't have someone who shared that bizarre need for hairspray and gel.

He rolled over on his side. What was the point in dressing well if there was no one to tell you how handsome you looked and then kiss you gently and tell you that they love you?

A memory of early last year popped into Kurt's mind. Of him talking to his dad about Sam. "Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with a person that I like?" he'd said. "Why can't I slow dance my prom?" Now, he'd done both of those things. Now, he'd thrown any chance of getting those things back. All because of that Neandrathal.

He doesn't have a nice bone in his body, Kurt decided. Not even sort of kind.

**Sorry, I know it's short. Mostly just filler with the tiniest bit of plot peeking through. lol! I'm quite fond of the description of Blaine's freak out. Picturing that made me giggle for like five minutes straight. The Warblers doo-wopping something Top Forty with Blaine in the middle, trying to get the words out but finally reducing just to stuttering the first syllables, then collapsing on the floor, with all the Warblers not knowing exactly what to do. And Wes and his gavel. Haha. Oh, and I saw AVPM the other day for the first time. In my opinion, Darren Criss is SO much hotter with his natural hair! That play rocked. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. :D**


	4. Mr Rebound

4. Mr. Rebound

"No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no," Blaine said, hardly giving Wes a chance to finish his sentence.

"Aw, c'mon, man, just hear us out here," David said.

"Fine. Only because you guys are my friends. If you were anyone else, I'd probably punch you."

The two boys decided to dismiss this sort-of threat and continue on with their plot. "Ok, so, we always want you to be happy." Blaine raised an eyebrow at the boys. "We think you need to get out a little. See the world!"

They'd purposely left out the get-a-new-boyfriend angle. Like Blaine would ever go with them if he knew that! Hesitantly, Blaine agreed and the boys head out to the mall. The entire ride, Blaine was perfectly silent, staring out his window, thinking about Kurt. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his skin, his hair, his body…

They got to the mall and went to sit in the food court, Blaine less than oblivious to Wevid's intense inspection of every even slightly good-looking teenage guy that walked by. Blaine sighed and began folding his hands in his lap. He felt a sudden shove and looked up to hiss, "What the hell?"

"Check out that guy!" David said proudly. Blaine looked at who David was pointing to. A good looking guy who was standing with perfect posture. He had his arms behind his back and was teetering back and forth on his feet, waiting in line to get his coffee. His hair was light brown and-shudder-the Bieber do. Blaine absolutely hated the Bieber do. Whenever he saw it all he could think was how much acne that person must be hiding underneath such ridiculous bangs.

The boy had tan skin and green eyes. He was attractive, that was for sure, but not nearly as attractive as Kurt. Blaine was just about to say he wasn't interested when Wes waved the boy over. He looked around, blushed a little bit, then walked over.

"Hey, this is our friend, Blaine," David said, and Wes practically modeled Blaine's face for the boy.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Zak," the boy said in a high-pitched and chirpy tone. "I kinda just moved here." He noticed the uniforms. "You guys go to Dalton?" He was speaking to all of them, but he was looking at Blaine. Blaine gave him a polite smile and turned away.

"Yep, sure do. We're in the Warblers." Zak seemed to like this information, as he straightened up and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh, really? I'm in my glee club at my school, too!" The boy was sweet. He was cute. Blaine almost smiled. Zak was a cool guy. But he was no Kurt.

"Dude, are you going to say anything?" Wes whispered to Blaine. Blaine realized he was being incredibly rude, something he hated to do.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Blaine said, getting up from his bench and walking across the mall, trying to find someplace where he could be alone for a bit. But it was a Saturday, and the mall was packed. And it didn't help that he kept getting hit on by girls on his way. He'd stopped counting just how many times he'd said, "Look, I'm just not interested," in the last ten minutes. He finally found a bathroom and quickly entered a stall. Finally alone.

He sat down to think. He knew he'd never get over Kurt. Of that he was positive. The only thing: was Kurt over him? Should he try to move on? He knew he couldn't, but maybe he could humor his friends. Zak seemed nice enough, and surely easy on the eyes…but does that count as using someone? If so, Blaine wasn't sure he could do that morally.

He decided to keep Zak in the realm of possibilities as he returned to his friends and possible rebound.

Meanwhile, back at McKinley, there's a dark cloud over the entire school. That is, there's a dark cloud over every wing Kurt is in. Everyone was worried, but no one could get through to him. Rachel was trying her hardest to figure out more, but it was no use. He wasn't going to talk.

Brittany had needed help in math (surprise, surprise) and had asked Kurt to help her, considering he's a genius and she's clueless. He barely attempted to smile and said he couldn't. So, she asked Santana, even though that girl was hardly passing as well. Sure, she was smart. She was practically an evil genius. But she tended to use her powers for things more her speed…like revenge.

Which brings us to the next point. Brittany was confused. Why would Santana do something so awful to Karofksy? Sure, he was horrible himself, but why did she need to tell the whole school he was gay? Brittany knew Santana could be mean, but not that mean. Which is partially why she'd asked Santana. She need more information.

So, there they were, sitting in Brittany's room. Santana wasn't really trying to teach Brittany fractions. For the most part she was adoring herself in the mirror and running her fingers through her hair. Brittany grabbed the opportunity. "Santana?" Said girl "hmmed" in response. "Why did you do that to Karofsky?"

"Why do you give a shit?" Santana snapped back more sharply than Brittany was expecting. "The boy was asking for it. You don't know what was going on behind the scenes, Britt!"

"What was going on? You can tell me, you know."

"Garbage, I'm out of here." Santana stormed out, leaving an even more confused Brittany behind.

Santana didn't really want to tell anyone why she'd done what she'd done. She didn't entirely feel bad…did you see how he'd been treating Kurt? But considering that had died down considerably, she couldn't use it as an excuse. No, the real reason was…sort of…an experiment. People had been treating Kurt like a human being recently. The jocks that used to torment him didn't bother him, even smiled at him. Santana was starting to think maybe this school wasn't so homophobic anymore. Had they evolved?

She was pleased, but not about to ruin her reputation by coming out. She needed to make sure it was safe before she announced she was a lesbian. If people didn't like it, she can't take it back.

So she thought. Who would be a good experiment? Karofsky. He was talking to her about coming out anyway. What harm would it do? She'd just be finishing what he was planning on starting, right? Pushing her conscience aside, she'd outed him by walking out into the hall and announcing that "your dear David Karofsky is gayer than our friend Kurt," and pranced off to begin observing. Granted it didn't go well. So she'd stay in the closet.

Sure, she felt a little bad, but for the most part, Santana doesn't do guilty. What she did feel bad about was Karofsky's reaction. She'd never expect him to take it out on Kurt. That was definitely not part of the plan. She'd heard a few rumors that Karofsky had punched Kurt in the face, but she saw no evidence every time she saw him. His face was still flawless. He acted perfectly normal and just giggled about his boyfriend most of the time.

Santana was a bitch. This much was undeniable. A nice person would never do that to someone. But at least she knew the school wasn't ready for her to come out yet, right? That was progress, right? Right?

Despite Santana's extreme bitchiness, deep down she knew that was probably the worst thing she'd ever done.

"Wait, where did you hear this?" Kurt was talking to Rachel at her house. They were eating pizza in their pajamas, getting ready for a sleepover.

"I have my sources. Anyway, all I know is that Blaine has been hanging out a lot with some kid named…Max? Zak? I don't exactly remember."

Kurt took a big bite of his pizza which tasted eerily like cardboard at the moment, his cheeks having gotten especially red, just like how they always do when he cries. He tried not to break down and scrunch his face up the way he does. He despised the way he looks when he cries, which is why he avoids it as much as possible. "Well who is the kid?" Kurt said more sharply than he'd intended, his mouth still full of pizza.

"I don't know. All I know is he's like a little puppy." Rachel tried not to verbalize how adorable she found the boy. Blaine had talked to her about moving on, and while she thought it wasn't a good idea, he wasn't budging. He even sent her a picture of the two.

"Oh." Kurt didn't say much more the remainder of the night. He just chewed on his pizza and tried not to pout, but failed miserably. Rachel put on The Sound of Music shortly afterwards, and the two fell quickly asleep. But even in his dreams the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

**:( Poor Kurt. I'm not sure how this Zak-Blaine thing is going to work out, but I think Kurt might approach him about it and then the stereotypical "But you dumped me!" will commence. Just to get things clear, Blaine is completely still in love with Kurt. He's under the impression Kurt is completely over him. Which sucks. And, due to suggestion by a reviewer, I added why Santana did what she did. I think it's sort of a flaky reason, but kind of believable in that Santana is pretty much heartless until it comes to Brittany. So, I hope you liked it, and there's more to come!**


	5. We Meet Again

5. We Meet Again

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter what was going on around him. He was completely torn. Should he let Blaine move on? If he really liked this Zak character, who is he to interfere? But, on the other hand, what if he hadn't moved on? What if he's using this poor kid as a rebound? He finally settled on sending Blaine a text to meet him at the Lima Bean after school.

When Blaine got the text, he almost fell over and died. Maybe Kurt wanted him back! Maybe-

No. Don't get your hopes up! He probably just wants to be friends. Even though, Blaine spent the entire day thinking about what he would say, what he would say, what he would SAY.

When the time finally came, Blaine practically flew to his car, not bothering to change. He drove as fast as possible without getting a ticket, which was complete torture. He found himself yelling at cars and honking his horn obnoxiously at every red light, even running a few. After what felt like a lifetime, he finally made it to the Lima Bean. He jumped out of his car and ran as fast as he could to the door, then walked casually into the store. He scanned the shop for his favorite porcelain-skinned countertenor, but only found two suspicious looking heads hovering above the counter. He actually facepalmed walking over to his two ridiculous friends. "You two are children!" he hissed.

They looked up at him innocently. "I'll use this," Wes said, holding his beloved gavel in one hand, the puppy dog eyes still present on his face.

"I hate you two," Blaine growled. "What if Kurt sees you two? He's going to think we're all freaks!"

"He already knows we're freaks," David pointed out. Before Blaine could retort, the bell of the shop door rang. He whipped his head around to see his dreams, come alive. He was even more handsome than he'd remembered, even more strong, even more fragile, even more…stylish, he thought with a small chuckle.

Kurt was looking around for Blaine with his one eyebrow raised and one hand clutching the top of his infamous sling bag. He seemed slightly nervous, but Blaine decided that was wishful thinking.

What should he do? Should he act cool? Casual? Collected? All three? He took a deep breath and made his first step to Kurt when the gorgeous countertenor suddenly turned to face him. His expression didn't change much, but little did Blaine know he was holding back ecstasy and heartbreak and jealousy at the same time, and was quite good at it.

"Blaine," he breathed in his stunning angel's voice which never felt to send a shiver down Blaine's spine and butterflies into his stomach.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine gave the taller boy a smile, and he returned it weakly. "Um…what's…new?"

Kurt let out a laugh. "Seriously, Blaine?" he said, and a genuine smile spread across his face. "We've known each other for two years, and just because we just recently ended our relationship romantically suddenly means we have to be awkward with one another?" Kurt and Blaine were both slightly taken aback with Kurt's sort of outburst.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't be weird," Blaine agreed, and they sat at their regular table, having not even ordered yet. "So, how's McKinley?"

"Fine. Finn and Rachel can't keep their hands or their eyes off each other. If eye sex had a smell, the choir room would reek of it." Insert awkward chuckle-giggle here that Blaine loved so much. "Santana and Brittany still aren't together, but I think Santana's afraid of coming out because of, you know…my story." Blaine's fists clenched under the table without his permission when he thought of Karofsky. Kurt had told him he apologized, but he didn't care. He would never stop hating that guy.

"How's…Karofsky?" Blaine asked, and Kurt's face went white, his smile still plastered on his face, but this time it looked fake.

"Um…well, you know…the usual…" Kurt stumbled on his words in a way Blaine would've found adorable had he not been so concerned.

"Kurt, what is the usual?"

"So, I hear you've got a new boyfriend," Kurt said, almost like he was trying to change the subject and remind Blaine of the boundaries he was close to crossing at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever. Tell me what's going on." Blaine felt a little bad for dismissing the Zak topic so quickly, but his mind was on other things.

"Tell _me_ what's going on, Blaine. Who is Zak?" Kurt demanded.

"I will if you tell me about Karofsky." Blaine hated this. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. They were only five minutes into it and they were already being hostile.

"Fine!" Kurt hissed in a way Blaine hadn't heard before. "Karofsky's bullying me again. How cares? Slushee facials, shoving me into lockers, that's it. Really." Kurt wasn't a very good liar. At least not under this circumstance.

"Really? That's all?"

"Well, he spray painted something on my car, but that's it…"

"What did he spray on your car?"

"F-fag."

Blaine was horrified and furious at the same time. He didn't know exactly how to respond. "When did he start bullying you again?"

"Since the first weeks of school," Kurt admitted, not looking Blaine in the eye.

"And…you never told me?" Blaine knew not to be mad at Kurt. After all, it wasn't his fault. How could he help it if some idiot decided to make his life a living hell again?

"I didn't want you to worry." After saying it out loud, Kurt realized how ridiculous his reasoning had been. But it was too late now.

"Kurt…there's more. I know you. I can tell." Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes and Kurt's knees went weak. The taller boy began to examine his hands, but Blaine's hand gently cupped Kurt's chin and they were face-to-face once again.

"Can we please…not discuss it?" Kurt asked, more like begged, and Blaine realized he should let it rest. For now.

"Fine."

"So, Zak…" Kurt drifted off.

"Oh, right. Wes and David set me up with him. He's nice and all, but I don't know…he's not…" The shorter boy stopped himself from almost saying "he's not you," but Kurt seemed to hear it anyway.

"Oh. But you like him, don't you?"

"He's a nice guy and all but…he's more like a friend." Kurt couldn't help squealing on the inside from this news, but he kept his face straight on the outside.

"So, what about you? Anybody…new?"

"Are you kidding? I go to McKinley." A small chuckle escaped Kurt's lips and Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about something." Kurt knew that look. Blaine still loved him and wanted them to be together. Oh, god. Kurt did too. So, so much. But…he couldn't. He was protecting him.

"I have to get going," Kurt said suddenly, not looking Blaine in the eye as he got out of his chair. "It was nice talking to you." The taller boy turned on his heel and walked as quickly as possible to his Navigator, but didn't drive away fast enough to miss the familiar figure of his ex-boyfriend standing outside the Lima Bean.

**:((( So close! I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, because it seems like they need to solve the Karofsky thing and somehow make that not a problem anymore so they can get back together and live happily ever after, but that shouldn't happen in the course of seven chapters. Maybe I'll have like, twenty? Or is that too long?**

**Oh, and I'm getting a lot of "Story Alerts" and stuff but not a lot of reviews. If you have anything to say or add, PLEASE tell me! I love getting reviews and feedback! What do you think? Twenty or so chapters-too long?**

**Until next time! **


	6. One And Only

6. One And Only

Rachel walked down the hall, a new challenge having been assigned to her: keep an eye on Kurt and Karofsky. She knew this wouldn't be nearly as hard as her original objective and her confidence had been fully restored.

She saw Kurt, standing at his locker, his perfect posture still not fully restored, his outfits having gone further and further downhill as the weeks went by. Today he was wearing a loose-fitting tee-shirt and the same pair of red skinny jeans he'd worn on Monday. "Oh, hello, Rachel," Kurt said, not even waiting for her to greet him. He pulled his hairspray out from his locker.

"Um, Kurt?"

"What is it?" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"You still have Blaine's picture in your locker." Kurt straightened up and slammed his locker shut. He turned to her with a look she'd never seen on him before. Sadness, anger, and something else she couldn't quite identify. A secret?

"I know," he breathed, looking at her with wide eyes. "I guess I…forgot…to take it out." He didn't open his locker to do so, however. Because just then he was slammed into it.

"Karofsky, everyone knows you're gay and praying on a kid who's out doesn't make you seem any more straight!" Rachel gasped slightly at her outburst.

"Rachel, it's okay," Kurt whispered, and she left, reluctantly. Karofsky turned on Kurt and the countertenor put on his brave face. "What? You're going to hit me? Fine. I could honestly care less at this point."

Karofsky despised Kurt's indifference. "You listen to me, Lady. You keep your gay out of my life, and I won't hit you. I don't want to hear about you gaying it up with some homo from a private school. I'll be happy to put that kid in his place if he needs it. Got it?"

"Dave, I'm going to be blunt. You're not intimidating me. Because I know this is all because you've got a crush on me and you're jealous of what Blaine and I have…had." Kurt's correction almost broke him, but he stayed strong and looked up at the bully defiantly.

"Shut your mouth, fag!" Karofsky gave Kurt one last shove before walking off. The porcelain skinned boy turned back to his locker and took a deep breath. He was not going to cry at school. He wasn't. He didn't need anyone's pity. He was strong. He could handle this on his own.

"Kurt?" A soft voice addressed him from behind. He turned to see Rachel Berry with a look of extreme concern on her face. "I heard what Karofsky said to you…about Blaine."

There was no point in denying it. "Well, you heard right."

"Is that why you broke up with him?" It was all piecing together now, Rachel thought. The look of complete terror and heartbreak on Kurt's face when Figgins dragged Karofsky off to the principal's office. Why he'd given up on just about everything.

Kurt looked around, then gave in. "Please don't tell Blaine," he whispered to her desperately. "I'm protecting him. I don't want him to go through what I have to just so he can be with me. I'm not worth it." Despite the boy's protests, a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Kurt, you are an amazing person. You're smart, you're funny, you're beyond talented, you're sweet, and I'm going to be honest, I had a little bit of a crush on you when we were freshman. You're very good-looking, Kurt. Inside and out."

"Thank you, but that doesn't matter," the boy said, his voice not above a whisper. "I'm not going to make Blaine go through what I went through. Not after what happened at his old school. If I let Karofsky make his life a living hell too? That would be the most selfish thing I'd ever do, and I'd never forgive myself. I love him too much to see that happen. Please…don't tell him."

Rachel had never seen Kurt beg before. He was usually so strong. He could handle anything and didn't need anyone's help or sympathy. But she could see by the look in his eye he'd never felt the way he felt for Blaine before. He really did love him with all his heart. And it broke Rachel's straight down the middle.

She decided not to tell Blaine, despite her promise she'd say anything that had happened right down to the last detail. She had to figure out a way to get Karofsky out of the picture first. But how?

She walked into the auditorium, the one place she'd always found solitude in the roughest times. She liked to picture the orchestra behind her and the full house in front, giving her a standing ovation and tossing roses when she had finished. Now she stepped onto the stage and closed her eyes. She began singing the first lines to her favorite broadway song. It didn't fit the situation exactly, but she could pour her heart into it.

Meanwhile, at Dalton, Blaine was taking a similar approach. He was standing in Dalton's auditorium. He started belting out Adele's "One and Only." It was exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You never know if you never try to forget your past_

_And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your one and only_

_Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I dare you to let me be your one and only_

_Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

Sudden applause took Blaine out of his fantasy of he and Kurt, walking hand in hand on the beach at sunset. Cheesy, but beautiful.

Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers appeared in Blaine's vision. "How much of that…did you hear?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Dude. You really feel like that for Kurt?" Wes asked, serious for once in his life when they weren't in council. Blaine nodded. "Then we've got to get you two back together. And quick." This notion was met by another round of applause from the Warblers.

**GASP! Rachel knows! I don't think it's too soon, however, because we still have a bunch of knots and loose ends to tie, such as Karofsky backing off and Zak and everything…so I think when all that's fixed Blaine can finally know, and then Blaine and Kurt could be together forever and ever and yay! **

**As I'm typing this, however, a few different ideas are popping into my head:**

**1) Blaine somehow catches Karofsky talking to Kurt about the whole thing and fights him off or something? And Klaine lives happily ever after!**

**2) Blaine finds out through the grapevine why Kurt broke up with him and confronts Kurt, who's really embarrassed and blah blah blah. Karofsky tells Kurt he likes him and wants to be with him or whatever (sorta far-fetched, but this IS a fanfiction) and Blaine and Kurt fix it somehow, and Klaine live happily ever after!**

**3) Karofsky tells Kurt how he feels, and Kurt doesn't return the feelings (obviously). Karofsky gets all pissy and goes down to Dalton and messes Blaine up, therefore showing Blaine why Kurt dumped him. Then Karofsky meets someone else and all is well! Klaine!**

**4) They fix Karofsky up with someone and Blaine ends things with Zak. Rachel then confesses to Blaine and Blaine and Kurt have a whole romantic make-up and Klaine lives happily ever after!**

**So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews! **

**Lame-oid disclaimer: I don't own glee or Adele, blah blah. :D**


	7. Confessing

7. Confessing

Rachel was sitting in Blaine's dorm, a place she'd never been before. She didn't even know Dalton was a boarding school, though it would make sense, with the uniforms. Blaine was pacing back and forth, his hair free of any product. Rachel had to remind herself that she was in love with Finn and Blaine was completely gay, because-and she felt slightly guilty thinking this-he was incredibly hot.

"So, you called me here because…?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence that been quite awkward. At least for Rachel.

"Because you haven't been answering any of my texts and I need to know what's going on at McKinley." He turned to look at her straight on. "Any new news?"

Rachel immediately tensed up. She was a crappy liar. This should be fun… "Um, nope, not really. He still has your picture in his locker." There was a spark in Blaine's eyes just then. A spark of hope. A spark of hope that maybe things weren't over yet.

"Really?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face. "Anything else?"

"N-no, nope." Crap. This was going terribly. Blaine was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Rachel was beginning to feel like Ms. Pillsbury, with her eyes wide, shaking her head vigorously. Blaine was about to say something else when Rachel interrupted him.

"I should be going," she said, grabbing her bag and coat and heading for the door. "Goodbye, Blaine. I'll make sure to respond to any and all text messages with as much help as I can offer." And before he could doubt her or respond, she walked out the door and down the corridor as fast as possible.

Kurt was walking down the hall of a school he'd come to despise, trying to put on a brave face. This school held the worst memories of his life; with the exception of his mother's death. And now, a student here had threatened his life and his love's safety.

Speaking of that certain idiot, just as Kurt was thinking about him, he appeared in front of him, a look of terror and nerves on his face. "Hey, can I talk to you?" His voice didn't sound threatening…only anxious.

Despite Kurt's deep hatred for the football player, he agreed. "Go."

"Alone?" Here's were Kurt began to feel nervous. Karofsky seemed to notice and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." So, Kurt agreed. They walked out in the now empty parking lot and Karofsky took a deep breath. "Do you remember the other day, when you said the only reason I was so mean about Blaine was because I had a…crush…on you?" Kurt nodded, already understanding and not liking where it was going. "You…were…right." The bigger boy hadn't even looked at him until then.

"Karofsky, I feel your pain. Life for people like us is hard. It's not fair. And while I'm somewhat flattered, I have to tell you I don't return your feelings. You and I both know I'm in love with someone else, and you managed to tear the only thing that ever made me fully happy away from me. How could I love you after that?" Kurt knew that was a bit harsh, but everything was bottled up inside and was about to come bursting out like a volcano, and the countertenor just needed to be a little bit snappy, or he might end up ripping off someone's head.

A look of anger replaced the original expression on Karofsky's face. He nodded, hatred filling his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He let out one humorless chuckle, then walked back into the school, muttering something under his breath Kurt couldn't identify. On his way back in, he kicked the dumpster, putting a big dent in it's side. Kurt jumped slightly at the sudden violence, and a feeling of fear came over him. How could be so goddamn stupid? Karofsky knew exactly who Kurt was talking about. Now Karofsky's sure to go after Blaine.

He had to warn him.

**Sorry if the title of this chapter was misleading! I'm in a bit of a snag (cuz you guys care so much. Too bad, I'm telling you anyway). I know exactly how this is going to pan out, but I have a tendency to right really short sections, and I don't want to finish this story with eleven chapters. My goal is twenty! **

**Oh, and I know Kurt was being a bit of a bitch, but let's give him a break, people. He just had the love of his life taken from him, and now the person that had made this happen wanted him to be his boyfriend? Seriously? No. That's not how it works. **

**I look forward to writing more and reading your reviews. Thanks for the feedback! In case you didn't notice, I've been using your reviews and putting your ideas into the story, so thanks for helping me make the story better! Opening up my email is awesome, because it always says something around 20 new emails and I love knowing you guys are enjoying it!**

**Until next time!**


	8. The Party

8. The Party

"Alright, Warblers: Operation Klaine is a-go!" Wes declared, banging his gavel down to make it official. He and David had organized an emergency Warbler's meeting to get the two lovebirds back together. After all, they were just too cute together and too heartbreaking apart.

"Um, excuse me?" A hand in the back shot up.

"Yes, Bottle Blondie?" David said, and the boy turned bright red while the others chuckled.

"What is Klaine?" he asked, suddenly much more self conscious due to the new nickname that had just been bestowed upon him.

"Kurt and Blaine's couple name. Kurt plus Blaine equals Klaine. Keep up, Private." Again, Wes slammed down his gavel, simply because he enjoyed doing so a bit too much. "Moving on."

"We all know Blaine is desperately in love with Kurt," David began, waltzing around the room nonchalantly, like a teacher, as he explained. "And, from the brief time we've spent with Kurt we know the feelings are mutual. Now, for some reason, Kurt decided to end things, but we all know he didn't want to. Now, we need to get them back together. Ideas?"

"We lock them in a barn together!" a random voice called from the back, though it was not the same as before.

"Wrong, that's for horses," Wes declared, and once again slammed his gavel down. "Anything else?"

"We could throw a party or something where somebody brings alcohol, then they'll be all drunk and all over each other!"

"Genius! It's decided!" Wes and David exclaimed simultaneously, and Wes was about to slam down his gavel one more time when a dapper young hobbit entered the room.

"What's decided?" he asked.

"That you'll be getting a solo for Sectionals!" David said, not skipping a beat. Operation Drunken Party is a-GO!

Kurt was literally in the Warbler's parking lot, about to warn Blaine of what was coming, when a kid about his age walked up to him, sporting the Dalton uniform. "Hey, Kurt, right?" the boy asked.

"Um, depends on who's asking…" Kurt replied, looking the boy up and down. He was cute.

"I'm John. I'm in the Warblers? We're having a party tonight. Want to come?" Kurt's spirits raised and his heart fluttered. Warblers meant Blaine.

Kurt agreed before actually thinking much of it through and walked back to his car. He could tell him then.

Kurt walked up to the address the boy had given him and immediately knew it was the right one. Music was blaring, kids were passed out in the front yard. Typical Warblers party.

He stepped up to the door and before he could knock it swung open, revealing a very drunk David. "Hey, man, c'mon in," he slurred, pushing Kurt through the door with some force. Kurt held back a laugh when he took in the house. Bottles were lying everywhere, people were dancing terribly and singing loudly and off tune. Things were ripped.

"KURT!" a voice called from behind that the countertenor immediately recognized. Blaine! He turned with a big smile on his face until he took in the boy's condition. Good god, he was drunk. "Babe, I've missed you!" he giggled, letting out a hiccup. "But I gotta ask you sumthin'." He paused to take a swig of the drink in his hand and was about to speak when Kurt raised a hand, signaling him to stop.

"You're drunk. I was going to tell you something, but I see no point in attempting to converse with someone who's judgement and intelligence is drowned in beer." Kurt turned to walk away, but Blaine followed him and stepped in his way, a pout on his face. He thought for a second, then the taller boy could practically see the lightbulb appear over Blaine's head. He dashed off and out a door. Kurt heard a splash. Oh, great. Blaine walked back into the house, completely soaked, as he blinked a couple times, then walked back to Kurt.

"Um, not sure why I thought that was the best idea," Blaine said, seeming much more sober now. "Hi, Kurt. It's great to see you. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Kurt sighed. "Ok, remember when I said Karofsky was bullying me?" Blaine nodded, and the taller boy saw a flash of anger go through his eyes. "Turns out he had a crush on me."

"Well, of course he did. Look at you! You're-" Blaine cut himself off and started blushing. Kurt was about to question him when an attractive boy showed up out of nowhere and planted a huge, sloppy kiss on Blaine. Blaine looked completely shocked, his eyes wide open. The boy leaned out and smiled.

"Hey, baby," he said.

"Uh, Zak? Not the best timing. Um, do you want a drink?" Zak nodded, either choosing to ignore the 'not the best timing' remark or having honestly not heard it. Blaine walked off in the direction of beverage and Zak turned to Kurt, his smile gone.

"So, you're Kurt?" he asked, saying his name like it was the most disgusting word in the English language. "Blaine talks all the time about how much of a bitch you are to his friends."

"And you're certain he's not talking about you?" Kurt said with a smile.

"Positive," the small boy hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying to be intimidated by you right now, but you're far too adorable. You're like a little puppy." Zak looked a bit taken aback by the bizarrely hurtful comment, but quickly regained his composure.

"And I'm honestly trying to figure out what Blaine saw in you, but right now all I'm seeing is a stuck up mommy's boy. However you're mother probably hates you and has kicked you out by now, am I right?"

The mention of his mother cracked Kurt. All the pent up anger, jealousy and heartbreak he'd been feeling finally came bursting out. Without thinking it through, he slapped Zak across the face, his hand making a satisfying clap noise when it hit the boy's cheek.

Then came the rant. "How dare you talk about my mother like that, you ignorant asshole! For your information, my mother loved me and she died when I was seven! She loved me and so does Blaine! More then he'll ever love you! And we have more chemistry and we love each other more then anyone could ever love you!" The boy looked up at him, shock having replaced the anger in his eyes. Only then did he notice Blaine standing in the doorway next to them, holding two drinks in his hands, his eyes wide, staring directly at Kurt. The tallest boy suddenly realized what all he'd just said and was immediately embarrassed.

"Kurt…" Blaine knew he was supposed to say "don't talk to my boyfriend like that," but, in all honesty, Kurt had gotten it one hundred percent right. He did love Kurt more than he'd ever love Zak.

"I am so sorry," Kurt whispered, only fifty percent lying. He was sorry that, no matter how much of an ass he was, a red hand-shaped mark was now forming on Zak's cheek. Zak ran off to the bathroom to check the condition on the mark, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"You just bitch-slapped my boyfriend," Blaine whispered, and Kurt wasn't sure if he was actually supposed to hear it. The taller boy opened his mouth, then shut it, and ran out the door, feeling more humiliated then ever before. Even more humiliated then when he was crowned Prom Queen.

Blaine was just about to go after him when he felt a finger more jab than tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Zak with an intense glare on his face. "What the hell, Blaine?" he demanded, the fact that he was shorter than Blaine making it very difficult for him to find the boy very threatening at all. "You could've defended me."

"I-I know, and I'm sorry," Blaine said. And it wasn't entirely a lie, either. He was sorry. But not because he loved him.

"No you're not. Let's both just face it, you're in love with that flamboyant little freak, and-"

Blaine cut Zak off. "Don't you dare talk about him like that," he growled, and Zak took a nervous step back before continuing.

"I-if you aren't willing to let go of him, then this relationship is never going to work. So we're done. Sorry." And he stormed off, probably expecting Blaine to follow him spewing ten apologies every second. But instead, he dropped the drinks he'd actually forgotten were in his hands and ran out the door to try and find Kurt. He looked around desperately and almost gave up until he heard quiet sobs coming from behind a bush. He walked up slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He sat down next to Kurt behind the bush and, acting entirely on instinct, wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and rocked him back and forth, whispering things like "shh" and "it's ok" in his ear. Kurt, without thinking about it first, put his head on Blaine's shoulder as the words came bursting out.

"I'm so sorry I did that. Why don't you hate me right now? I just, I was so mad at everyone and everything and he brought up my mom and I just couldn't take it anymore. Not that I'm making excuses, because I'm not, but it kind of sounds like I am, doesn't it? Oh, god, I'm rambling, I'm sor-" The taller boy was cut off by a sensation that managed to knock him off his feet every time it happened. He forgot where he was, what he was doing, and even what his middle name was. The butterflies invaded his stomach and nuclear explosions went off in his head as opposed to fireworks.

And for the first time in weeks….he was happy.

**MWAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger! Heehee! **

**More to come! 33**


	9. Confrontation

9. Confrontation

Blaine recalled last night's occurrences as he walked through the Dalton parking lot. Zak getting bitch-slapped, Blaine getting dumped.

But the only thing Blaine could really focus on was what had happened behind the bush.

Kurt had been rambling on and on, looking and sounding so adorable, so fragile, the moonlight shining down on his face perfectly. Blaine just couldn't resist any longer. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's, which were even softer then he'd remembered. Shivers went up and down his spine and butterflies attacked his stomach from every direction, flying about wildly and crashing into each other occasionally.

At first Kurt was stiff, shocked. But he quickly gave in, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer. Just as Kurt's tongue slipped into Blaine's mouth, the taller boy pulled away suddenly. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, Blaine, I can't," he said, running off into the night until he was no longer visible.

Blaine was probably more heartbroken then he'd been before, if that were even possible. He had been so close. The moment had been so perfect. He was so depressed he wasn't even sure if he was actually wearing the right uniform. Just as he reached out to grab the door handle to walk into the school and most likely be bombarded with questions from his friends, he felt a big, strong hand on his shoulder. Then, before he knew it, he was on the ground and someone's fist was connecting with his jaw repeatedly.

As soon as he got over the initial shock, he started to fight back, punching and kicking as hard as he could. He surprisingly got the upper hand, as he's stronger than he looks, and was on his feet when he actually realized who'd attacked him. He looked up at the big football player with nothing but hate on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, dodging a punch thrown at him in the process.

Karofsky didn't respond, and fists flew once more. As Blaine fought, everything seemed to piece together. Kurt breaking up with him, him having to "tell him something" at the party, being as heartbroken as Blaine despite the fact that Kurt had been the dumper?

_He thought he was protecting me._

As soon as the thought had entered his mind, a familiar voice knocked him back down to earth, calling out, "Blaine? Hey, get off of him!" Only then did Blaine realize he'd stopped fighting altogether as the pain starting shooting through his body. He recognized Wes and David as they pulled Karofsky off of him, it taking both of them to achieve the task. As soon as Karofsky and Blaine were separated, Karofsky ran off, presumably to his car, not looking back.

David immediately ran to Blaine, who was on the ground, his hand to his nose, which was bleeding. "Blaine, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blaine assured them, getting to his feet and quickly toppling back over.

"No, you're not. C'mon up to your dorm, we'll take care of you." As the two council members dragged Blaine into the building, the only thing he could think about, despite the agonizing pain in his nose, right eye and stomach, was Kurt.

Kurt heard a knock on his bedroom door and immediately straightened up, letting out one last sniffle before calling, "Come in," and looking down at his hands.

"Hey." He looked up. Standing in the doorway was an awkward teenage boy with a warm smile on his face. Who was freakishly tall.

"Finn?" Kurt said, putting on his brave face. "What is it?"

"You don't gotta play dumb with me, Kurt," Finn said, sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Rachel told me." Kurt sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"I told her not to tell anyone! I'm gonna-"

Finn put up a hand as a gesture for him to stop. "Can I give you some advice?" Kurt smiled and for the first time in almost a month, he laughed. Not rolling on the floor, gasping for air laugh, but a chuckle nonetheless. Finn recognized the significance and smiled back. Finn, the most naive and innocent kid in America, give him, Kurt, the knowledgeable, sensible one, advice?

"Thank you, Finn, but I don't think you'll be able to come up with anything different than I just spent two hours coming up with, then shooting down because I'm quite honestly scared out of my socks."

"Just, hear me out, okay?" Kurt sighed, then nodded. What have I to lose? "Ok. So, I've really only been with two girls my whole life: Quinn and Rachel. And they're both way different. Like, Rachel is demanding and controlling and selfish, but she's also sweet, and caring, and considerate at the same time. And Quinn, she's confusing, and mysterious, and you've got to chase her down, she won't come to you. And in both relationships, I made the first move. I told Rachel I loved her at Regionals two years ago before she did, and I asked Quinn out first a year before that. I forgot about all my fears and insecurities and just put myself out there. And it worked."

"But that's with girls. It's different with guys," Kurt pointed out, and Finn sighed. Here comes the awkward part.

"Yeah, sorta, but it doesn't have to be." Finn turned to Kurt and looked him straight in the eye. "Kurt, when you and Blaine got together, did he make the first move?"

"Yes," Kurt responded without hesitation. He remembered the moment as if he'd gotten it on tape and watched it every night before he went to sleep.

"What…happened?" he asked. Kurt knew Finn didn't really want to know, but he was trying to help, and you can't blame him for that, right?

"He walked in while I was decorating Pavarotti's casket-don't ask-and he gave me this little speech that was heartfelt, and emotional, and romantic and sweet and-"

"Kurt?" Finn snapped his fingers at Kurt to wake him up from his daydream, as his eyes had suddenly gone someplace else and he had a goofy grin on his face he'd never seen on his usually oh-so-composed brother before.

"S-sorry. Anyway, after he did that, he leaned in and kissed me. Just like that."

"And it worked, didn't it?"

Kurt blushed, remembering how happy and complete he'd felt. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Exactly. He made the first move. And now it's your turn. So you're going to drive down to Dalton, go find Blaine in his dorm or whatever, and make-up with him. And then you guys are gonna do whatever, ya know, you guys do…" Finn trailed off, suddenly realizing this was becoming much weirder than it needed to be.

"Thank you, Finn, but I really need to work some things out first. I really appreciate your advice and I'll definitely take it in to consideration." Finn nodded, got up from his position at the end of the bed and walked out, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts and his memories of the night before…

Rachel was sitting at the piano in the choir room, playing a simple melody while the kids waited for Mr. Schue to arrive, which he usually did after the kids. And when he finally did show up, ten minutes late per usual, he had a surprising guest with him.

"Everyone, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Dave Karofsky." Mr. Schue gave the class an encouraging smile and started clapping, while no one else did. Instead, Santana started cursing in Spanish while Brittany and Tina held her back, and all the boys erupted in chaos as well, shouting "bullshit!" and "I'm not letting that guy anywhere near my boy, Kurt!" Kurt sat absolutely still, staring at the football player with a look of shock on his face.

"Guys, calm down," Mr. Schue ordered, and slowly but surely the room quieted down as he continued. "Dave wants to join glee club. Permanently."

"I for one refuse to let him back in this room," Rachel exclaimed from the piano. "He's a bully and a liar and doesn't stick to his word."

"I want to change. For real this time. I know I wasn't exactly true to my word last time, but I'm serious now. I don't want to be a bully and I'm sick and tired of lashing out at people because I don't know how to deal with anything on my own." At this point he turned to look at Kurt, who raised a single eyebrow, his look not defrosting in the slightest. "I'm sorry. For everything. For being such a jerk to all of you. For being so bruising and terrible to Kurt. I've started campaigning for the school to get rid of the slushee machine?" He said the last sentence as if he were trying to make it up to them. Everyone looked to Kurt, who's look was still icy, but slowly melting.

"You mean that, Karofsky?" he said, his voice cold as ice, his expression no warmer. Karofsky nodded, and Kurt, without changing his expression in the slightest, simply stated, "Fine. He can stay."

After glee club, when everyone left, Karofsky went up to Kurt in private. "I did something I really regret," he said.

"Which one is it from the long list of things you should feel sorry for, Dave? I'm positively bursting at the seams to find out," Kurt hissed, not looking up at him as he collected his things into his sling bag.

"After you rejected me I kinda went down to Dalton and…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Kurt looked up at him then, a look of fear having replaced his original.

"Is he alright?" he asked desperately.

"He's fine. I'm really sorry. I shouldn'ta done it, I just…I was so pissed off after what you said to me…I don't know."

"Ok, I can't forgive you for this. You know that, don't you?" Slowly, Karofsky nodded. "But I appreciate your apology and while I can't entirely forgive you, I do admire your admitting you were wrong. It's always something I've struggled with." Karofsky smiled a small smile, not sure if he should be or not. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" And Kurt left the room, knowing exactly where he was going, spending the entire time walking to his car working out what he was going to say when he got there.

**Again, a cliffhanger. I apologize. This is going to turn out a lot shorter than I originally wanted, but I think it's moving at a good enough pace, don't you? I think I may just fill a few chapters with random fluff.**

**I decided to scratch the "Karofsky meets someone" angle and instead focus on the "Karofsky's conciense takes over" angle instead. That and he just wants Kurt to think well of him. **

**I'm excited. But I can't tell you why, because despite the obvious outcome, I don't want to give anything away. ;)**

**I bought the glee: encore! dvd today and was incredibly disappointed. 4 Minutes isn't on it! They've got to be kidding. :(**

**Oh, and I recently got into a debate with one of my friends (who will remain nameless) who's hotter: Justin Bieber or Darren Criss. I said Darren by far, I mean, just look at him! And that voice…**

**So what do you guys think? Justin or Darren? **

**Until next time!**


	10. Finally

10. Finally

Kurt walked through the doors of Dalton and realized his hands were shaking. Why would he be so nervous? This was Blaine. He'd known him forever. But, at the same time, this was _Blaine_. How could he _not_ be nervous? Especially after the way he rejected him the other night…

Kurt felt probably too guilty about that. He just thought that if he acted like he was ready to get back together, Blaine would think they were going to. And he couldn't stand breaking his heart all over again. He just…couldn't.

He walked down the empty halls. School was over, and everyone had gone back to their dorms. Kurt had memorized exactly were Blaine's dorm was, and how long it took to get from his to his boyfriend's, right down to the second. So, and he tried not to blush while doing so, he started outside his old dorm room and walked on from there.

It took as long as it always had: 2 minutes and 25 seconds. And there it was. Room 203. Slowly, nervously, he knocked politely on the door. "Come in," a blissfully familiar voice called from inside. There was a sense of happiness in his voice. Little did Kurt know, Blaine had memorized the way it sounded when the taller boy knocked on his door.

When the nervous countertenor stepped through the door, a huge grin spread over Blaine's face as Kurt took in the room and the shorter boy's state. There were empty packets of Red Vines scattered everywhere, and Kurt chuckled, remembering how much Blaine loved them. Blaine was holding a pack of ice to his jaw, but it didn't seem to be bothering him as he quickly got out of bed and ran over to Kurt, wrapping him in a giant hug before he forgot he wasn't supposed to anymore. He pulled away sheepishly and sat on the edge of the bed, while Kurt sat next to him.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. The only reason I ever broke up with you was because of Karofsky. He had threatened he was going to come after you…and I wanted that less than anything else in the world. I ended things with you, thinking I was protecting you, when in fact, I was wounding both of us in the process. I just-" Kurt stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Blaine was running the back of his hand down his cheek slowly, softly. When it reached his jaw, he cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand, looking straight into those beautiful glasz eyes.

"Kurt…I know." Kurt looked at him, confused. Blaine answered for him. "Karofsky came by and sorta…well, I think you can figure out that much," he chuckled, pointing to the pink bruise on his cheek, which Kurt ran his fingers against softly, sending a shiver down Blaine's spine. "While he was beating me up, I realized what was going on. Why you ended things, but Rachel told me you were seemingly heartbroken."

"Wait…Rachel told you? How-why didn't you-she didn't tell you about the Karofsky…"

Blaine looked down for a second, a blush forming on his cheeks, which made Kurt smile despite himself. "No, she didn't. I kind of…well, asked her to um…spy for me." He looked up to evaluate Kurt's expression, which was unreadable.

The two sat there in silence for a while, Blaine becoming more and more anxious with every passing second. Finally, Kurt closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, leaning into Blaine. Before he could react, Kurt's lips had come and gone, having connected for less than a second, simply brushing themselves against Blaine's lips. Kurt leaned out and whispered, "I love you." There was a brief pause until Blaine replied.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." And the two boys launched themselves at each other, pressing their lips together hungrily, like they were making up for all the months they'd missed each other. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and bit his lip gently. Kurt slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. Their lips separated and Blaine's whimper of disappointment quickly evaporated when Kurt began to peck slightly at his neck. Their lips reconnected as the boys lay down next to each other on Blaine's bed, facing each other and cupping each other's cheeks. When they separated, they were merely inches apart and Kurt was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly-

"YEAH! ENJOY YOURSELF SOME KLAINEBOWS, BITCH!" The two turned to see Wes and David standing in the doorway, Wes doing a little victory dance which eerily resembled the cabbage patch and David typing away crazily on his iPhone. Then, they both stopped what they were doing, turned to each other with perfectly straight faces and screamed the victory screech as seen on Spongebob, complete with the arms sticking straight up in the air.

"You guys are insane," Blaine said, and Kurt struggled to keep the glare on his face. The two boys turned to each other and smiled, Blaine kissing Kurt lightly on the forehead.

"Alright, we'll leave you two to your puking rainbows and prancing through fields of strawberries." And they left, but not before exchanging a victory high-five like you see at the end of incredibly cheesy movies.

The two boys looked at each other once more, and Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, his lips against his neck as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." Their lips met once more and Blaine smiled and said, "Now let's check Facebook and make sure there are no pictures or messages that may result in the murder of you, me Wes and David."

**I feel like this ended kind of awkwardly. What do you guys think? One more chapter? A couple more?**

**I'm pissed! This was so much shorter than I wanted. :( Maybe I should add a couple random fluff chapters of them just being a happy couple. **

**Oh, and thanks for the responses on the Justin/Darren debate. Every single one of you said Darren. When my friend saw that, she totally pouted. lol!**

**I think my favorite part of this chapter was Wes' cabbage patch victory dance (If you don't know what that is, oh my god, look it up, it's hilarious). That and Klaine, of course.**

**My brother continues to insist on whispering "he's not attracted to your gender" every time I start talking about Chris Colfer. I KNOW, for god's sake! I'm not attracted to the boy! **

**Until next time?**

**1) More chapters filled with fluff?**

**2) One more chapter to finalize things?**

**3) Anyone notice the totally awesome AVPM reference? Yup. ;)**


	11. The Aftermath

11. The Aftermath

There was. Right on the top of Wes and David's Facebook walls was a picture of Kurt and Blaine making out passionately, with the words "KLAINEBOWS!" underneath. Fifty people had already liked it.

"Wait, what the hell? We don't know half these people!" Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt began to read some of the comments.

**Rachel Berry: **_KURT! THAT'S THE COMPETITION! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!_

**Finn Hudson: **_Ummmm…._

**Santana Lopez: **_WANKY!_

_-_**Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman and 4 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **_Aww, dolphin love! _

**Mercedes Jones: **_Kurt! You didn't tell me about this? Oh, it's about to go down, white boy!_

**Quinn Fabray: **_I thought you guys broke up…? _

_-_**Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and 25 others like this.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **_This has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen._

_-_**Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones and 25 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **_Try hottest? Get it, Lady Lips!_

**Mercedes Jones: **_I'm so glad you guys got back together. About friggin time, if you ask me. _

**Wes Montgomery: **_I'm appalled! I took the picture and therefore take responsibility for _

_Klaine getting back together! _

**David Thompson: **_Excuse me? It was my idea to sneak in on them in the first place! _

**Kurt Hummel: **_THEN I'LL JUST MURDER BOTH OF YOU! _

Just as Kurt was about to type a very long and graphic description of just what he's going to do once he gets his hands on those two doomed Warblers, Blaine exited out of the page. Kurt looked up at him in confusion. "Don't you want to get back at them?" he asked.

Blaine smiled. "I do. But I have a better way of doing so." He gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips, and Kurt smiled bigger than ever. Blaine pulled out his iPhone and after a little clicking and dragging, handed it to Kurt. On it was a picture of Wes and David, incredibly drunk, dressed in drag, hanging all over each other and grinning like idiots.

"Um…when…?" Kurt asked, trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud.

"Last year. Christmas party. They went upstairs to change into their Santa and elf costumes and came down looking like this. I took the picture but never uploaded it. I was saving it for a special occasion. Like this one." And he reopened Facebook and signed in under his name. He updated his wall with the picture and wrote, "Don't mess with Klaine." Mere seconds after he updated the messages came pouring in.

**Wes Montgomery: **_WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?_

**Blaine Anderson: **_;)_

**Thad Harwood: **_This is PRICELESS! _

**David Thompson: **_You mock us, sir! _

**Thad Harwood: **_Don't go stealing my line! _

**Trent Nixon: **_I remember this!_

The list went on and the flow seemed infinite as Blaine sat back and smiled triumphantly at his success. Kurt smiled at him and said, "Darling, you were wonderful," with a wink.

"Why thank you," Blaine replied, and leaned in to give Kurt a kiss on the lips. It was official. There was a God.

**So, first chapter of fluff! Should there be more? I'm not sure. I need help! **

**Hope I wrote ND well. I was nervous about writing Brittany or Santana, because I can't write them very well. But I think it came out alright?**

**And, I know what you're quite likely thinking: Seriously? Another Facebook thing? Well, whatever. It was a cute idea, alright? lol. :D**

**So, tell me what you think: more fluff?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
